A Secret
by sellthelie
Summary: RoseTeddy: It all started innocently enough, as it always does.
1. Mum's The Word

**Title: **Secrets  
**By: **mandy-jg  
**Rating: **PG13  
**Pairing: **Rose Weasley/Teddy Lupin  
**Summary: **_It all started innocently enough, as it always does.  
_**A/N: **A new favourite pairing, despite finding _none_ to read. :( Using the Mum's The Word prompt for **rarepairshorts**. 900 words.

**Secrets**

It all started innocently enough, as it always does. But innocent didn't really seem the right word when your almost as good as cousin had her hands on _your _tits.

She had come bounding into his room as she always did, having two brothers had clearly taught her nothing about closed doors and the brilliance of knocking.

"Hey Teddy, do you have your... Text books, here. What the hell are you doing?"

He had his back to her, but the mirror in front of him gave everything away.

Rose shut the door behind her, "Are they...? Bloody hell Ted! They're..."

"Yes I know!" He snapped, shaking his head as they disappeared. "What do you want?"

"I needed your old Charms text," she said quietly. "Do you do that often?"

"No, and no they aren't here."

"Why not?" She asked somewhat breathlessly, stepping closer to him.

"I keep them at Nan's," he said watching her approach warily.

"No, I meant the breasts. How can you not? Aren't you fascinated with them? Ma caught Hugo with one of Al's old magazines last week, and he's been blushing ever since."

"Embarrassing," he smiled, grabbing his shirt from the floor, and starting to pull it on.

"Wait," she whispered, her hand reaching up and stopping him.

"Rose."

"I want to see them, properly, _please_?"

"You aren't, Rose you and that idiot Hufflepuff..."

"Yes, I like wizards," she grinned, pulling the shirt from his hands. "It's just... Girls are more modest, how can I measure myself against them if I never see them. I just want to see how I compare."

"But these aren't anyones, I just do it occasionally..."

"Why? Do you get off with them?" Rose winked at him as she threw the shirt over her shoulder.

"NO! They just, when I see a girl, I wonder, and I think of her, and I grow _replicas_."

She laughed loudly, "Bloody hell Ted, that's kind of weird."

"Right, well you can shut the door when you go," he snapped, pointing at it.

"Okay," Rose said quickly, "I'm sorry, really. Please, I won't laugh, and I won't tell a single person, ever."

"I don't know Rose," Teddy sighed, pushing the acid green hair out of his eyes. Avoiding her face, she had got that look in her eyes, the one that never failed to get anyone to do whatever she wanted. "Fine. But you have to promise me that you will never tell your father, _ever_. I will deny it to my dying breath."

She grinned widely, nodding rapidly, "I promise." Her eyes fastened on his chest, which he altered to the pair of breasts again. "Oh my," she breathed, stepping closer. "They're perfect, who's are they?"

"No-ones, this time. Just a mix," he said quietly, hardly believing he was talking about this with her. Rose's face became the one he knew, one of complete concentration, with that gleam in her eye, rather devious. He was always wary of that one.

"Ted... Can I touch them?"

His breath caught in his throat, he stuttered lightly, "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Please? I just want to know what they feel like," Rose whispered, a soft smile on her lips. "Please?"

_Bloody hell_, it's really no wonder Rose Weasley has _everyone_ wrapped around her little finger. With one word, and that tiny little smile, any one would do anything for her. Teddy closed his eyes as he nodded, feeling her step closer, and the soft brush of her hand against his abdomen as it came up to touch the bottom of the globes on his chest. He held in the gasp as she lightly ghosted her fingers across the skin, hardly touching at all as she moved them. Goose bumps breaking out across his back, the hairs on his neck standing up.

"They're so firm, but so soft," she smiled, pressing more firmly.

Teddy failed to hold in the breath as her finger brushed the hard nipple, "Oh bloody hell."

"Did you like that?" Rose breathed, brushing it more firmly.

"Rose," he muttered, as he felt a flash of desire as she did.

"You did," she sighed, stepping closer. "Did you feel it?"

"Yes."

"How did it feel?" Rose whispered, bringing her other hand up and copying her actions.

"Like an electric shock, down to... You know," he groaned.

"Down to where?"

"Rose, stop," he said firmly, wrenching her hands away and stepping back.

"Ted, what?" She followed him, "Did I do something wrong?"

"Bloody hell, this is all fucking wrong! You have to go," Teddy snapped.

Rose flinched, stopping, "Fine."

The door slammed loudly as she stormed from the room, the glare in her eyes faintly masking the hurt. "Fuck," he cursed loudly, "Of all the bloody stupid things to do," he grumbled. "Letting her grope you, you bloody idiot." His chest back to normal as he pulled on his shirt, the tightness in his groin still present. Reminding him just how much he had enjoyed her gentle touch.

"Bloody hell."

* * *


	2. What's His Name

**Title: **Counting Days  
**By: **mandy-jg  
**Rating: **G  
**Pairing: **Rose Weasley/Teddy Lupin  
**Summary: **_The back door closed, and the voices raised again. Most definitely not safe to enter._

**Counting Days**

She could hear their raised voices again, and something crashed heavily to the floor. While part of her felt bad that they were arguing over her, but then it faded when she remembered how much they were over-reacting. She was sixteen, nearly seventeen, she was hardly a child anymore. Didn't they remember back to that age? Surely they had carried on a little at school, maybe do something a little stupid?

Maybe not so much her mother, but she'd heard Aunt Ginny tease Dad several times about some witch with a flower for a name. So she knew he wasn't as innocent as he was currently proclaiming rather loudly.

Rose sighed as the voices died away thankfully, she knew it was still far from safe to enter the house. For the first time she wished Uncle Nev _hadn't_ visited during the holidays. He was always interesting, and engaging, but why did he have to tell them?

The back door closed, and the voices raised again. Most definitely not safe to enter.

"You've done it this time kiddo."

Rose cringed, "Don't call me that."

He laughed softly as he sat atop the fence beside her, "_Sorry_, but you've _really_ done it."

"They'll forget it soon enough," she shrugged.

"Unlikely," Teddy grinned, "I heard something about castration."

"They don't know his name," she smiled.

"It wasn't for him."

Rose laughed loudly, "Liar."

He shoved her gently, "Bit silly though girlie, did you really think you wouldn't get caught?"

"I was hopeful, and I'd finally convinced the sod. I honestly wasn't thinking about them finding us."

"The prefects bathroom though? Mighty risky."

"I set an detection charm on the door," she said, picking the log beneath her fingers apart. "Of course Uncle Nev knew how to dismantle it."

"Well, he is Neville Longbottom."

"It was so bloody embarrassing," Rose grumbled. "I don't think I'll ever be able to look him in the eye again."

"Please tell me you were dressed still?"

"Somewhat," she whispered, a slight smile on her lips.

"How much is _somewhat_?"

"He didn't see my butt," she flushed as she said this, the wood on the other side suddenly incredibly fascinating.

"Bloody hell Rose," Teddy laughed, smiling as he looked away from her. "Who was he?"

"Brent Campbell."

"Tyson's brother? Jeez Rose, I thought you had some taste."

She slid closer to him, "Are you jealous?"

"No," he said quickly, "That snot isn't worth it."

Rose watched his hair change colour in the sunlight, "What does yellow mean?"

"Nothing, it's just hair."

"What does it mean?" She asked again, her fingers brushing against his.

Ted just shook his head.

"Is it the same reason you keep avoiding me?" Rose asked quietly.

"I'm not avoiding you, I'm right here aren't I?"

"Well Hugo's at the shop, and they are having an argument, do you have another option?"

"I'm not avoiding you," Teddy said again, "I hardly see you with you at school, and me working."

"This is the first time I've seen you all holidays, and school goes back next week."

"Fine," he said quickly. "A little, but you just... It's just better this way, for the time being."

"Says who?"

"Oh your father for one, and the Ministry," he smiled.

"I don't like you avoiding me," Rose whispered.

"It'll stop one day, when there isn't so many bloody rules," his finger brushed against hers softly.

"When?"

"The eleventh of November, next year," Teddy grinned as she clasped his hand.

"I'll mark my calender."

"Just promise me Rose though," he said quietly as she leaned towards him.

"ROSE WEASLEY! INSIDE! NOW!" She startled as her father bellowed down the yard.

"I have to go, unfortunately," she muttered, stepping off the fence. "You don't have to avoid me Ted, I really don't want to _not_ see you."

He nodded slowly, "So what if I happened to be in Hogsmeade one weekend, and it just so happened to be a visit weekend?"

Rose beamed at him, "You just might find me at a table at the back of the Three Broomsticks, having a Butterbeer all by myself."

"ROSE!"

"Go, before they have to come out, it just makes them angrier," she nodded starting towards the house, "And Rose? No more losers in the bathroom yeah?"

Rose smiled as she walked backwards up the yard, "I'll be too busy counting days."

* * *


	3. Invisible Line

**Title: **Curiousity  
**By: **mandy-jg  
**Rating: **G  
**Pairing: **Rose Weasley/Teddy Lupin  
**Summary: **_He'd seen her annoyed a time or two, seen her famous temper let loose on Hugo several times._  
**A/N: **Follows Secrets & Counting Days. Using the Invisible Line prompt for **rarepairshorts**.

**Curiousity**

He'd seen her annoyed a time or two, seen her famous temper let loose on Hugo several times. Never though had he been the cause of it, and he could only assume that he was. They had met _innocently_ enough at The Three Broomsticks, and were just starting to chat when her cousins arrived with Hugo in tow, ready to talk to him.

Rose had looked about ready to breath fire, she remained calm though, biding her time till they left. It had been too late then of course, he had to return to London, and she had to get back to school.

Ted walked behind her as they as they headed up the track back to Hogwarts, marveling at how ones back could radiate such anger. The air seemed to crackle around her, he wouldn't have been surprised if he touched her and got an electric shock as a result.

She stopped as the Hogwarts gates came into view, Rose continued to stare at them as he came to a stop beside her.

"Well, I suppose we can catch up another time?" Ted asked quietly, his hands stuffed in his pockets.

Rose swore softly, "Bugger that."

She pulled him from the path into the heavy bush running alongside it, heading a few metres into the trees till they were invisible to anyone passing by. Teddy didn't see anything resembling light in her expression, "Rose, what's wrong?"

"Wrong? Nothings wrong," she scoffed.

"Then what's going on?"

Rose sighed, "You came to see _me_? Didn't you? Don't give me any of that bull about a chance meeting, you came to see _me_."

"Yeah, but to everyone else..."

"Fine! But gods Ted, we have barely spoken! You just sat down and they took over, now it's too late."

"I'm sorry Rose, we couldn't exactly tell them to shove off. No matter how much we'd like to."

"This waiting caper is horrible," she grumbled, her foot kicking up a harmless bush. "This whole thing is horrible."

"I know, it has to be done though. Your father is liable to maim me if he knew, and I'd lose my job quicker than you could snap your fingers."

"Really though? I know Dad would be far from thrilled, but would you really lose your job?"

He laughed lightly, "Till you are of age love, I'm afraid you are off limits."

"That's so bloody stupid!" Rose snapped. "I want to be with you, and I'm old enough to decide that for myself. No stuffy bloody Minister should decide that for me."

"I know love, it isn't ideal, but we'll just have to wait," Teddy smiled down at her. "We should get going, you're going to be late for dinner."

Rose shook her head as he went past her, her hand reaching out to stop him, "Not yet Ted," she whispered. "Aren't you curious?"

"About what?"

"Just what we are waiting for? I'm not eighteen for over a year yet, and it feels forever away. What if it's for nothing?" She said softly, stepping closer to him. "What if we finally get there, and nothing. We feel nothing, no spark of any kind. What a waste."

Her hand slipped into his as Teddy stuttered, "We can't Rose."

"There's no-one here, no-one but you and me. The only ones that matter, we have to know for sure."

Rose held his gaze firmly, holding him there, he could feel what little resolve he held slipping from him. "How?"

She smiled up at him, "Kiss me."

Two sides of him were instantly at war. One side was telling him to go for it, to throw all the rules to the ground and take what was being offered so freely. The other was yelling what a bad idea it was, if he like he suspected there was something between them, would one kiss be enough? Rose was right though, waiting for _nothing_ would be pointless.

Teddy watched her smile grow as he lent down to her, rising up on her toes to meet him. Her eyes shut as their lips met. She slid her arms around him pulling him flush against her, soft and warm was all he felt. Rose coaxed him further, his hand cupping the back of her head as she parted her lips, a gentle flick of the tip of her tongue against his lips.

His head snapped back instantly, taking quick short breaths as her arms tightened around his waist.

"Ted?" Rose whispered her eyes opening slowly.

"We should get you back to school," he said quickly.

"You're not moving?" She smiled. "Do you want to keep waiting till next year?"

He couldn't fight the smile, "Yes, if you do."

Rose beamed at him, before turning her head into his chest, "Yes. But don't you dare tell me that we can't do that again till next year. That's just not fair."

He sighed as his arms wrapped around her, "No one can know, and we can't get carried away. Just keep it simple, and wait."

She nodded quickly, "Of course. Just you and me, now - let's do it again."

"Rose," he grinned, shaking his head. "You'll be late for dinner."

"I'm not hungry."

* * *


	4. Without A Smile

**Hunger**

He wouldn't look at her, he'd been here for nearly thirty minutes, and he refused to look at her. It may have been a little unsettling being surrounded by every Weasley, but he could at least smile in her direction. Rose would settle for just one.

Al and Hugo were talking quietly in the corner to him, no doubt trying to enlist his help in their latest scheme, James having already told them to shove off. He listened patiently, eyes widening at certain points, the ever dutiful and patient Teddy. Too polite to tell them to leave him alone, too smart to get involved in whatever they were plotting. Rose didn't miss the relief on his face as her grandmother announced that dinner was ready, a rueful smile on his lips as he excused himself from their clutches.

He sat down opposite her at the table, still steadfastly ignoring her. His food suddenly the most interesting thing, that and filling in Uncle Harry on the happenings at the Ministry. She wouldn't mind being able to focus like that on something, she wanted to keep her eyes on him, to see if he would look her way. That would bring attention, and then the dreaded question, just why was she staring at Teddy Lupin?

When her father expressed his displeasure at the absence of the mustard from the table, Rose quickly offered to get it from the pantry. She slipped into the dark space quickly, spotting the jar on the shelf, she pulled it down. Rose stood in the darkness for a moment, hearing the conversation continue around the table. Then she saw him duck into the small room in front of her, a grin in place.

"I was just looking... For this," he smiled, reaching past her and grabbing a jar from the shelf, his lips brushing hers as he moved. The quickest of movements, shielded by his arm as it reached out. "It's not a meal without it."

Rose returned his smile, "Not at all, the more the better."

* * *


End file.
